Jensenville High School Extracurricular Activities
Service Activities Red Cross Club Key Club Description Notable Participants Monica Bell H4H Club (Hope for the Homeless) Donogann Nelson Competitive Activities Chess Team Description This club consists of students interested in chess. Students participating in this activity learn chess to prepare for recreational and interscholastic chess matches. The interscholastic chess matches are from October through February on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 3:20-5:30 PM. Notable Participants Mindy Carlson Speech: Individual Events Description This activity is open to students who want to compete in the various MHSA and conference events. Activities include speech making, duet acting, oratory, prose/poetry reading, comedy and radio speaking. The season runs from September through February and give students who participate conference, regional and state opportunities. This activity is primarily for students in Public Speaking and Theater Arts. However, others may participate if they desire. This activity takes place on Mondays and Wednesdays from 3:10-6:00 PM. Notable Participants Donogann Nelson Science Club and Olympiad Description The Science Club is open to students in all four years with all ability levels. Each month has a featured theme with weekly activities organized around such themes. Students are allowed to take part in each month's activities or only ones they are interested in. Students interested may sign up in their science classes. The Science Olympiad is an academic competition with 22 separate events featured emphasizing process skills, problem-solving strategies and general science knowledge. Regionals are held in early Spring with first place winners going to State and state first place winners moving on to Nationals. Science Club meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 3:30 to 5:00. Notable Participants Sophia Edwardson Louis Benson Kyle Rover Cultural Activities Chinese Club Description The school's Chinese Club is meant to give students a better understanding of China, its culture and language. Chinese Club is for all students of any high school grade, especially those in Chinese classes. Students will be able to try Chinese Food, watch movies, celebrate holidays, learn its language and listen to music. Also, students who are in Chinese class at the time will be offered assistance in their classes. This club runs from 3:10-5:00 PM on Fridays. Notable Participants Teddy Turner German Club Description Notable Participants Darienee Richardson French Club Spanish Club Performance Activities Instrumental Dolphin Percussion and Wind Ensemble Description The school Dolphin Percussion and Wind Ensemble is meant to give students who are interested in or take Band Classes a larger view of experience in the percussion and wind performances. This ensemble meets twice a week on Monday and Friday 6:00-8:00 PM for rehearsal. Major exceptions on those days are on band concert nights. Sometimes, this ensemble performs in the community on weekends like at hospitals, colleges and more. The ensemble performs from October to April and is auditioned in September. Notable Participants Mandy Bolena Donogann Nelson Mindy Carlson Teddy Turner Kyle Rover Dolphin Strings Description Dolphin Strings is an auditioned ensemble that meets on Fridays every week from 5:00-8:00 and performs all kinds of music. Since this group has frequent audience interactions, music memorization's required. This ensemble often performs in the community and in Diamond Concerts around the Christmas Season. The ensemble performs from November to April and is auditioned in September. Notable Participants Cecily Gregory Monica Bell Connolly O'Hara Jazz Bands & Combos Marching Band Pep Band Tri-M Steel Band Donogann Nelson Rock Club Country Crew Dance Dance Team Orchesis Step Team Theatrical Auditorium Tech Crew Drama Club Description Drama Club is a group that encourages students of all grades to express themselves through theatrical action in a variety of plays. Major performances take place in two main stage productions and a spring musical. Also, more notable theatrical opportunities are studio productions, middle school audience performances and student directed single act plays. The drama club rehearses on Tuesdays and Fridays from September-April at 3:30-6:00. Notable Participants Charlotte Echolson Drama Contest Play Freshman Studio Production Group Interpretation Main Stage Productions Vocal Mosaic Choir Description Mosaic Choir is a vocal ensemble of many cultures and religions to develop a sense of unity. Sacred music is performed through singing and any student interested in the choir is welcome. Session takes place all year on Mondays and Thursdays at 3:45-5:15 Notable Participants Charlotte Echolson Cloud 9 Pink Notes Chamber Singers Description This small chorus is a mixed ensemble that performs a variety of choral repertoire. All choral students can participate. Auditions are held late in August and session is on Tuesdays from 3:30-5:45. Notable Participants Susan Geilston Show Choir Description This ensemble activity is for all students who take curricular chorus classes and consists of singer-dancers who perform pop, contemporary and show tunes wearing costume and performing a special choreography. They rehearse weekly on Wednesdays and Fridays from 7:30-9:00 at night. Show Choir also performs in choral concerts, show choir festivals, clinics and several community performances all year. Audition is on May prior to the school year's beginning. Notable Participants Darienee Richardson Louis Benson Jacques West Special Interest Activities Art Club Description Sewing Club Cooking Club Book Club Description Notable Participants Cecily Gregory Greenhouse Club Creative Writing Club Woodworking Club Sport Special Interest Activities Special Olympics Description Special Olympics is a year-long activity that helps those with special disabilities of all kinds involve themselves in athletics and develop self-confidence. Fall sports involves unified soccer and volleyball while winter focuses on basketball, snowshoeing and swimming. Meanwhile spring emphasizes track and field, power-lifting and bowling while the summer vacation option consists of soccer, softball and tennis. Jensenville HS will help students reach their potential and surpass their limits while student volunteers will help as peer coaches to get the assistance and encouragement they need. Notable Participants Lionel Johnson Category:Activities Category:Extracurricular Activities Category:High School Activities Category:Events Category:Recreational Events Category:School Events Category:Fun-filled Activities Category:Hobbies Category:Schedules Category:High School Schedules Category:School Responsibilities Category:School Schedules